Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students in the game and a "test rival" that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes are also purple. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game, at 2. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kokona will enter the school ground fourth in line on the left to school and break paths to observe the fountain until 7:08 AM. You can drown her while she is observing the fountain. She will then walk to her locker, where you can place a note asking to meet her somewhere. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the first floor hallway, in the middle, to gossip. In the August 12th update, Kokona will break paths on Monday 7:30 AM to speak on the phone with an unknown person. You are able to dump water or blood with a bucket on her during this time. If you listen to her conversation you learn more information about her that is added to the Student Profile. After her call is over, she returns to her original gossiping routine. If you dump water or blood on her during this time, she will sprint to the Shower Room where you can murder her or grab a fresh uniform. You cannot drown her in the tub yet. On Thursday at 7:30 AM, Kokona will use the bathroom on the first floor. Here you can choose to drown or electrocute her. You can also hide her corpse in a stall. Kokona will walk into class 3-2, start school at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, she will go to the right corner of the rooftop along with Saki Miyu and they'll start talking about her personal problems. When learning this new information, you can ask to meet her somewhere about domestic abuse. She will get upset if you interrupt the conversation. On Wednesday at 1:06 PM, she will place down her lunch and thinks about declaring her love to him on Friday (she won't because she's a test rival, Osana will). During her small speech, you can poison her lunch. To poison her, you need your Chemistry Rank 2 and get poison in the Chemistry Lab. She will then eat and later die at 1:10 PM. If you do not poison her, she will simply eat her lunch. Kokona walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker, so it's your last chance to place a note in her locker. Kokona later lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home through the small school gate. Personality Kokona is part of the school's Sports Club. Among the types of personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. She seems like a good person who was forced to do bad deeds, or a good person who made one wrong mistake. The phone call she gets on Monday tells us that she did something bad and that she doesn't want to do that again, though she'll end up doing that anyway. Relationships Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with her and even tells Miyu that she is being domestically abused by her father. Saki wishes nothing but the best for Kokona and wants to help her out. According to Saki's student profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters. Senpai She likes Senpai and since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. This crush will be removed in the final game. Kokona calls him Senpai, even though they're in the same class. Trivia *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto, despite that Teto's hair is not purple, but a reddish-pink. Another reason people link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. *Accoding to the student profile, Kokona may be engaged in compsating dating and may be a victim of domestic abuse. *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by the Dev on his Twitter page. *She has most oppurtunities to die, including drowning in a fountain, getting electrocuted, drowning in a toilet, being poisoned, being pushed off a building, and more options to be implemented. This is because YandereDev uses her character to test the new elimination methods every new update, as he has shown in his tutorial videoshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612297036050731009. When asked about the reason for this he stated that it's just a running gag at this point. *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodoka Manabe and for the builds shortly after, Nodo Mana. *During her Wednesday lunch session, she calls Senpai "Senpai", although she goes to the same class as him, meaning that to her, he isn't her senpai but a fellow classmate. This may mean that Senpai is his real name, or he does not have a real name yet. *YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag," referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. *If you dump blood on Kokona, then let her see you covered in blood while she is also covered in blood, she will presume that you are also a victim of a prank, and will not think less of you or give you a reputation penalty. *As of the August 26th build, if she is wet with blood and sees a corpse, she runs to the shower room and cleans the blood off her body rapidly before fleeing the school. If she is drenched in water and sees a corpse, she will simply flee. *Kokona succeeds Victim-chan as the test rival. Quotes Gallery Untid.png|thumb|GASP]] GreyKokonadead.png|A dead Kokona on the student profile page. Kokona's_info_(without_her_secret_personal_info).jpg|Kokona's incomplete info Photo 2-1442130729.png|Wet Kokona(Covered in bloody water) NodoMana.png|Kokona saluting while gossiping with her friends. Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof SkeletonKokona.png|Skeleton Kokona UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof PSV_Kokona_Haruka.jpg|Kokona Haruka's underwear]] Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan Tetopoison.png|Yandere-chan stands over a dying Kokona Bento.png|Kokona walking towards the rooftop Bento4.png|Kokona eating her lunch Dumpsterdeath.png|Kokona falling into the dumpster Kokonaonphone.png|Kokona on the phone. SpookedKokona.png|Paranoid Kokona KokonaNoticingSenpai.png|Kokona noticing Senpai Class_3-2_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Kokona Haruka in the middle of class Screenshot_(213).png|Kokona being electrocuted in the bathroom. KokonaBathTime.png|Kokona taking a bath after having water poured on her Animated_kokona.png Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Interactable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters